A adventure for a honey treat
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Yuuki was exploring around town and see's Kirito chilling at a cafe and she decides to join him, they both order their drinks but Yuuki gotten a quest as the drink she order didn't have any honey which Kirito said that he'll help her to find it. KiritoxYuuki


As I was playing the new SAO game I got inspired because of Kirito's and Yuuki's dialogue with each other so enjoy.

Yuuki P.O.V

I was walking around town for some where to relax and I saw Kirito relaxing at the cafe and I decided to scare him. "Hey Kirito whatcha doing?" I said to him from behind which scared him. " Uwah!.. Yuuki don't scare me like that." He said to me as he picked himself up from the ground and I'm still gigging.

" Ehehe. I was bored and when I saw you I decided to hang out with you. " I said to him and sat down on the opposite side of the table." Anyway I was about to order a drink until you almost gave me a heart attack. " He said to me and I calmed myself down. " Anyway what are you ordering? "" I'm ordering a type of coffee, what about you? " He replied back to me and I picked up the menu." I'm not a fan of bitter drinks. I know I have a honey brew, I love drinks that taste sweet. " I said to him and smiled.

Kirito P.O.V

(" She's like a small child that loves sweets but who am I to judge what she likes?. ") I thought and a NPC came over to us." Welcome and may I take your order? " It said to us which she did and a quest marker got placed on top of Yuuki which meant she activated a quest." What just happened? "" Seems like you activated a quest. " I replied back to her quest. " I'm sorry you young miss, Im afraid we'll all out of honey at the moment unless youcan get the ingredient . " The NPC said to her which she whined. " Well Yuuki you could always order something else. " I said to her and she shaked her head. " No I'm going to get the ingredient so I could drink my honey brew eheh" She said to me and I laughed which she frowned. " Kirito what's so funny about that? She asked me and I stopped, " I'm sorry Yuuki but I figured you would say something like that." I replied which I got asmile back.

" Ehehe, you know me well Kirito and don't worry sir I bring back a ton of honey. " She said to him which the quest was accepted." Oh thank you for your kindness young miss, you will have your honey brew in no time. " The NPC said to us which Yuuki and I got up from the table . " Hey Kirito do you want to come along with me? " She asked and I couldn't say no but besides I got nothing to do anyway. " Sure sounds fun, I have nothing to do anyway. " I said to her which she cheered. " Thank you Kirito, this is going to be such more fun because your tagging along. "She said and I couldn't help but smile

Green hills of flowers

Yuuki P.O.V

" So Kirito, where do you think the honey might be? " I asked him in case it's a monster drop." I'm running around picking up flowers and as looking for the honey. " I'm pretty sure it should be... YUUKI BEHIND YOU" I quickly turned around and a monster was about to attack but I killed it instantly before it had the chance and it dropped the ingredient " Kirito I found the honey." I said to him and cheered. " Congratz Yuuki and now lets head back." He said to him and I didn't want to leave. " I want to stay out here and relax a little." I said to him and laid down on the grass next to a tree and Kirito joined me. " I do feel a little tried after searching everywhere for the honey." He said to me and laid down right next to me which I didn't mind.

" Hey Kirito, I heard there's a beautiful waterfall nearby with a wonder scenery and I'm wondering are you interested to come along with me." I said to him and I called feel warmth on my cheeks. " Sure it sounds fun." He said to me and I cheered but I then felt a poke on my cheek. " What's with the poking?" I said to him as I shoved his arm away. " Why it's fun poking you." He said to me as he poked my cheek again and rubbed my cheek with his finger and I started to giggle.. "Ehehe epic poking are we? How about I give some back. " I said to him and rolled over to him and began poking him back.

" Hahaha I'm not going to lose to you." He said to me as he began poking me even more and I couldn't stop laughing as I'm enjoying myself." Kirito do you want go to the waterfall?" I told him as I got off from him." Sure and we can kill monsters along the way." He said to me with a smile and I smiled back. " Lets see who kills the most monsters as we walk to the waterfalls." I said to him and he grinned. " Your on!" He said and we both started running.

At the waterfall

" Awww no fair you didn't save most of the kills. " I said to him and poked his cheek hard." Well you'll said lets see who can kill the most mobs." He said to me and I crossed my arms and pouted. "Come on Yuuki I remember you were being harsh towards me when we were making ribbons." He said to me and I began laughing." Was I really that harsh?" I said to him still giggling." You acted like if you were a drill sergeant." He said to me and I just burst out with laughter.

"Okay if you find it that funny how about I do this." He said and picked me up bridal style and I know what he's going to do. " Don't you dare Kirito!" I said to him and he stopped the the edge of the water and dropped me on the bank." I thought you was going to throw me in for a second there." " Well I was planning to but I decided not too." He said to me and we just sat next to each other.

Kirito P.O.V

" Hey Kirito you have beautiful eyes you know that?" Yuuki said to me and I blushed as I couldn't believed what I just heard." Where did that come from?" I said to her as I'm still wondering why'd she said that. " Well I kinda have a small crush on you." She said to me and I blushing a little more. (" I'm pretty sure that Yuuki is fifteen but I do got to admit that she can be mature when she wants to be.")" Since when?" That's all what I could ask her as I had no clue when it started. " The times when we were together along I felt funny." She said to me and I pulled her closer to me which made her blush."

" We'll make a pretty good team when it comes to swordplay." I said to her and which she respond by hugging me. " Yeah we make a perfect team ehehe." She said to me and we learn against to each other and kissed. " I love you Kirito." "I love you to Yuuki." I said and we kissed again.

At the cafe.

"Well here's your drink you young miss and thank you for bringing back the honey." The NPC said to Yuuki giving her her drink." No problem and I can tell this is going to be tasty. " Yuuki said to me and began drinking it and by the look of her face, I can tell she's enjoying it.

" Wow Kirito the honey brew is the sweetest drink I ever had. " She said to me with her excited voice." Hey Yuuki can I have a try? " I asked her which she looked at me and smiled. " Sure. " She said and I drank a little and it tasted amazing. " Wow your right, it taste amazing. "I said back to her which she hugs me." I wouldn't of gotten the ingredient if you didn't came with me besides, I have you now too. " She said to me and I kissed her cheek.

I really enjoyed writing this story as I got inspiration from the game. I might do Sinon but I need to go through her dialogue.


End file.
